


Баки любит

by winter_spider



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Drabble Collection, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:20:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25056079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winter_spider/pseuds/winter_spider
Summary: Баки Барнс чертовски сильно любит Питера Паркера.Сборник драбблов, возможно, будет пополняться.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker
Kudos: 13





	1. Карамельный латте

**Author's Note:**

> у меня тут есть твиттер 👉👈  
> https://mobile.twitter.com/winter_spider

В этой кофейне на Бликер Стрит Баки работает уже три недели и, надо признаться, это самая лучшая работа, что когда-либо была у него.

Во-первых, ничего сложного делать особо не надо было: протирай столы, вари кофе, вежливо разговаривай с клиентами — и ты уже работник месяца.  
Во-вторых, буквально через дорогу от кофейни работал его лучший друг Стив, так что второй часто заходил к нему на обед или после работы.  
Ну и последняя, самая главная причина — Питер Паркер. Нет, он здесь не работает, да и имя Джеймс узнал случайно, когда парень уронил зачетку, ища кошелек в рюкзаке.

”Что же такого в этом Питере Паркере?” -спросите вы. А Барнс ответит: "Все".

Питер заходит в кофейню к Баки каждый будний день ровно 15:43, заказывает себе карамельный латте и садится за самый дальний столик. Иногда он может зайти со своим другом, однако чаще всего приходит один и просто делает уроки. На вид парню не больше семнадцати. Каштановые волосы слегка вьются, а выглядят они так маняще, что хочется запустить туда руку и так там и оставить до скончания времен. Паркер постоянно носит худи на несколько размеров больше и джинсы, что слегка спадают с него, из-за чего парень часто поправляет их. Учится он в колледже, инженерно-технический корпус которого находится недалеко от кофейни. Это Джеймс уже вычитал в его пропуске, что лежит у Паркера в кошельке, пока тот однажды расплачивался за заказ.

В целом — парень просто очарователен. Каждый его визит Баки ждет больше, чем рождество, а в присутствии Паркера Джеймс, по словам его коллег — Наташи и Сэма, начинает вести себя, как полный придурок. Нет бы подойти и позвать куда-нибудь. Вместо этого Барнс каждый раз бросает ему сухое ‘привет’ и идет готовить ему его ‘как обычно’, а потом все оставшееся время, что Питер проводит в кофейне, бариста любуется им и представляет, насколько всё-таки приятны наощупь его волосы.

Однако сегодня Баки поклялся себе, что попытается позвать Паркера на свидание. Посетителей в кофейне почти не было, поэтому Джеймс со спокойной душой сидел за столиком, рядом с кассой, у которой стояла Наташа, и играл в глупую игру на телефоне, на которую его подсадил Сэм.

—Эй, чудик, там твой школьник идет, -сказала рыжеволосая, увидев Питера за окном, и удалилась в другую комнату, тихо прошептав ‘действуй’.  
Баки хотел уже возмутиться, что никакой он не школьник, однако его прервало тихое ‘здравствуйте’ от мальчишки, зашедшего внутрь.  
—Здравствуй.-ответил Джеймс с лёгкой улыбкой. Сегодня он уж точно решится пригласить его куда-нибудь.-Тебе как обычно?  
—Все верно, спасибо большое.-ответил Питер и уже развернулся, чтобы пойти за столик, однако Барнс остановил его.  
—Слушай, я давно хотел спросить тебя. Я понятия не имею, как ты отреагируешь, но, возможно, ты бы хотел сходить со мной куда-нибудь? Мы могли бы выпить кофе или что-то другое. Я пойму, если ты откажешься, ты не обидишь меня. Скорее всего тебе уже нравится кто-то или типа того.-Джеймс хотел было продолжить, однако Питер прервал его.  
—Я бы с удовольствием сходил с тобой выпить кофе.-Питер покраснел и смущенно улыбнулся.-Я и сам хотел позвать тебя, только вот никак не решался.  
—Значит, я нравлюсь тебе? -спросил Барнс, не веря своему счастью.  
—А ты думаешь, что я просто так хожу сюда каждый день? Поверь, это не лучшее место для выполнения домашней работы.  
—Я думал, что тебе нравится это место и кофе.-пробормотал Джеймс.  
—Не без этого, однако бариста здесь мне нравится гораздо больше.


	2. Баки любит

Баки Барнс чертовски любит Питера Паркера.

Он всегда был лучиком света для Джеймса, который уже и не надеялся найти кого-то. Но судьба решила иначе. И вот сейчас они лежат на кровати в комнате солдата и смотрят какой-то фильм. Барнс, в отличие от своего парня не сосредоточен на сюжете. Вы бы и сами поняли, почему, если бы увидели Питера Паркера. От него просто невозможно оторваться.

Баки Барнс любит то, как Питер говорит, то, как Питер смеётся и даже то, как Питер плачет. Он любит то, как тот дышит, как медленно вздымается его грудь, когда Паркер спит, как он притворяется, что не проснулся и тихо наблюдает за Барнсом, смотря через прищуренные веки.  
Баки Барнс любит, когда подросток чем-то увлечен. Не важно, чем именно: Звездными войнами или каким-то очередным проектом. Питер рассказывает обо всем с таким наслаждением и интересом, что Джеймс готов отдать все, чтобы этот интерес не угасал.

Баки Барнс любит то, как Питер целует его. По утрам — нежно, стараясь вложить максимум чувств. Вечером, за закрытыми дверьми — горячо и страстно, прикусывая до крови губу и не давая вдохнуть. Но чаще всего поцелуи Паркера описать невозможно. Чувственные, хаотичные и эмоциональные — такие, как и сам Питер.

Баки Барнс любит волосы Питера. То, как очаровательно они вьются и то, как очаровательно выглядит сам парень, когда пытается пригладить их и убрать спадающие на глаза пряди. Джеймс любит зарываться в них пальцами, кладя голову Паркера на колени. В такие моменты все плохое забывается, а мир сужается до одной комнаты, до одного человека.

Баки Барнс любит глаза Питера. Он ассоциирует их с тягучей карамелью, такой же сладкой, как и сам Паркер. В этих глазах можно утонуть, захлебнуться, однако Джеймс ни при каких бы условиях не отвел взгляд.

Баки Барнс любит руки Питера. Тонкие, с длинным пальцами, которым солдат знает не одно применение, однако это он уж точно рассказывать никому не собирается — слишком уж это лично, интимно. Питер и сам такой. Этот парень — смесь невинности и страсти. Джеймс не успевает следить за тем, как он меняет эти образы. Паркер, думает он, и сам не успевает.

Баки Барнс любит всего Питера Паркера. Начиная от лодыжек, заканчивая милыми веснушками на кончике носа.

А Питер Паркер любит Баки Барнса, так что остальное уже не важно.

**Author's Note:**

> эта работа есть еще и на фикбуке  
> но я решила, что пусть и здесь будет


End file.
